ACE Combat 04: Bedtime Story Version
by lixiaofossil
Summary: Well, I told girls about the plot of ACE Combat 04, in form of bedtime story, they love it.


很久很久以前在一片遥远的土地…

伴随着悠扬的歌声，画面上出现了碧净的天空和海洋，还有点缀其间的海鸥们。突然海鸥惊恐地避开，原来另一个活动的物体侵入了画面—一架F-22A猛禽战斗机。F-22A自由地在海天之间翻飞穿行，如同一只天鹅一样优雅，仿佛这个巨大的机器突然有了生命一般。原先四散而逃的海鸥们再次聚拢过来，伴随在战斗机身边，一起俯瞰着不远处的海岸—以及海岸线上面一个巨大的陨石坑。最后另外两架猛禽战斗机出现，和之前那一架一起组成了一个形似塞尔达传说的黄金三角力量标志的编队，消失在青空的尽头。

紧接着蓝色的天空融化于一片黑暗，变成了被点点星光缀满的夜空，无数流星划破这片深邃幽远的宁静，如同上帝撒下的一箱钻石。一个年轻男性的画外音响起："当星星们纷纷从夜空落下的时候，我还只是个孩子，但是我仍然清楚地记得他们如何建造了一门大炮去击毁那些陨落的星辰，以及那门大炮如何引燃了战火。战争对于我和我的家人来说不过是个抽象的概念，至多是每日报纸和电视新闻上面的一些画面和图片而已…直到夏季的终日。"

"那天清晨，我在上学的路上。远方的天空传来阵阵闷雷般的轰鸣，在那片蔚蓝色的深处，数十条航迹云扭曲纠缠，上演着一场疯狂的舞会。那是一场空战，展开在美丽的天空之上的搏斗，我无法将视线从那里转开。就在这时，路边湖泊里栖息的水鸟突然惊恐地逃散，紧接着是震耳欲聋的巨响，一架巨大的战斗机就这样从我面前呼啸而过，强大的气流似乎要把它行进路线上面以及附近的一切全都裹挟而去。"

"战斗机们继续进行着致命的追逐，那架从我面前掠过的飞机如同一枚火箭一样拔地而起也加入了进去，很快就击落了一个目标。被击落的战斗机拖着滚滚浓烟和桔黄色的火焰坠毁在地上—也就是我家所在的位置，而我的父母还在家里。转瞬之间我就成了孤儿。那架击落目标的战斗机在我家—曾经是我家的位置的上空盘旋了一周确认目标摧毁，仿佛在像所有人宣布自己是胜利者，我清楚地看见它的外壳上一个巨大的数字'13'，那是我将终生铭记的数字。"

数年前，人类发现一颗直径两公里的小行星并且将其命名为"尤利西斯"，编号"1994XF04"，同时也发现这个天体正运行于撞击轨道。惊慌之中，人类建造了一个巨大的行星防御工程"巨石阵"，由8门120毫米口径的"电磁轨道加速和火药混合动力射弹发射装置"组成，企图将小行星击毁于太空。但是小行星在突破洛溪极限之后分裂成无数大小不一的碎片，轰炸了行星表面数星期之久。受灾最严重的那片大陆有超过五十万人殒命，直接经济损失相当于整个大陆18个月的国内生产总值。无数城市和乡村毁于一旦，随之而来的就是巨大的难民潮。大陆各国为了安置难民彼此之间开始出现了愈演愈烈的摩擦和冲突，终于在2003年爆发了战争。来自大陆西部的一个国家突然出兵占领了巨石阵，利用其恐怖的威力将几乎整个大陆的制空权据为己有，没有了空军支援的大陆盟军—正式名称是"独立国家联合军"，简称ISAF很快就被赶出了东部海岸线，撤退到东北方的一个岛国苟延残喘。

"（画外音）盟军跨过陆地和海洋逃跑了，把我们这个大陆腹地的小镇如同驯兽员扔给老虎的一块肉一样抛弃给了来自西边的侵略者。伴随着沉重的占领军的脚步声，一切都在转瞬之间改变了，包括学校教授课程使用的语言。本地慈眉善目的联防队长也'失踪'了，取而代之的是凶神恶煞的外国宪兵队。起先，一些人偷偷从家用天线接收来自遥远的东北方的盟军的信号，但是随着时间推移，这黑暗中唯一的光明也熄灭了，也许是卫星被摧毁的缘故。所有非军用网络被关闭，汽油和其他所谓的'战略物资'被征收，平民只能按配额领取极少量维持生活所需。虽然是21世纪，但是我们被迫倒退回使用晶体管收音机和马车的生活水平。我搬进了小镇的市区和亲戚住在一起，平日靠在附近的酒吧给那些喝得醉醺醺的士兵吹口琴博取他们的同情顺带赚一点零钱，这也是我唯一的长处。不仅仅为了赚钱，我也喜欢上了那家酒吧老板的女儿，她比我稍微年长一点。闲暇的时候，我总是独自跑到小镇广场上面瞭望天空，等待着'黄色13'再次出现，但是一天又一天，那个数字不知所踪。"

"这天晚上，一阵引擎的轰鸣和尖锐的刹车，几辆军用吉普停在酒吧门口，上面跳下来一群兴高采烈的年轻军人，他们三下五除二赶走了那些东倒西歪的士兵，占领了这个地方。从他们制服的臂章来看，这些人是空军。酒足饭饱之后，他们聚集在一块白板前面，一个大嗓门的中年男性—应该是他们的副官，正在用笔在白板上面标记着今天每个人的战果并且大声宣布出来。每次他说出的那个名字拥有击落五架战斗机以上的纪录时，人群就会爆发出一阵掌声和赞许声，因为按照国际惯例，凡是击落五架敌机的飞行员就可以被称为王牌。最后，那个副官说：'现在轮到我们的队长！'于是所有人把目光转向大堂的一角，我也跟着一起看过去，那里坐着一个沉默、英俊的年轻人。那个人轻轻地拨动怀里的吉他，我不由自主地被那虚幻的旋律吸引。'我们的黄色13今天又消灭三架敌机！现在他的个人纪录达到64架！'副官的声音刚落，那个人嘴角露出一丝平静的微笑，然后转向我，问我是否能够为他的吉他伴奏。于是我开始合着他的旋律吹口琴，不知是巧合还是命运，这次合奏的曲目是我的爸爸最喜欢的那首，他经常在日落之后弹奏。我终于找到了'他'， 不知是巧合还是命运。"

"这支空军部队或者说'黄色中队'留在了我们的小镇。小镇外围有一条未完工的高速公路，镇长曾经不厌其烦地夸耀那条路对于小镇的意义，尽管它只是'擦肩而过'，现在这条路被征用成为了临时跑道，而路尽头那个挖了一半的隧道就成了机库。也许是因为我口琴吹得好，也许是因为我年幼，这些敌对国那边过来的人对我都挺和善，甚至允许我在他们的基地里面玩耍。我后来得知，他们是占领军的骄傲，王牌飞行员组成的飞行队，本来被选中去保卫那门用于击毁小行星的大炮。那门大炮是为了保护我们不被小行星摧毁而建造的，现在却成为战争的催化剂，真是莫大的讽刺！当盟军的飞机不再构成威胁之后，这些人被赋予了新任务：携带炸弹和导弹升空，前往远方追杀盟军剩余的力量。他们的队长，黄色13，从来都不以自己的彪炳战绩而自豪，他真正引以为荣的是从来没有失去队友。黄色13究竟有多棒，我无法用语言描述，唯一能说的就是他总是带领四架僚机升空，五架飞机排成一条直线转向，作为长机他应该在同一时间和僚机一起转过同样角度，但是只有他的飞机身后出现了航迹云。每当他们起飞的时候，我都怀着复杂的心情目送他们消失在远方。日复一日，我逐渐在这些人之中找到了'家'的感觉，我已经不想离开他们了，甚至不想回到自己的住处。"

"黄色13是整个中队的灵魂，只要他在，黄色中队就战无不胜。事实上黄色13也颇有点孤独求败的意思，他说他一直在寻找一个能和自己匹敌的对手，但是结果总是令他失望。'那个人很有潜力，但是就差那么一点，就差那么一点…如果他能够再坚持一会儿，说不定就能成为一个有资格和我正面交锋的对手…'这天黄色13又在回顾白天的战斗经历，眼神里面流露出一丝悲伤。他曾经说过如果有一天能够遇到一个旗鼓相当的对手，即使被击败他也在所不惜，遗憾的是那个人从来没有出现过。"

"突然有一天，我的亲戚失踪了，不过在一个四处是敌兵的环境里面或许这迟早会发生。而且对于我来说这似乎并不是坏事，因为我早已习惯和黄色中队泡在一起，无论是在基地还是在酒吧。这天酒吧打烊之后我裹着军大衣在大堂打瞌睡，突然听到楼上有轻微的、不同寻常的动静，我悄悄上楼，从一条发出微光的缝隙向内窥视，赫然发现一个密室，酒吧老板一家人在室内，正在一堆先进的电子仪器上面忙碌。原来他们都是地下反抗组织成员，他们从光顾这里的敌军嘴里套出情报再秘密传送给盟军。就在此时我的视野豁然开朗，同一瞬间一只大手把我抓了进去—我被发现了。我知道由于我和黄色中队成员的关系，反抗组织也许会将我视为威胁而处决，但是酒吧老板的女儿却挺身而出挡在我面前，我的年幼又救了我一命。"

"我加入了反抗组织并且得到一把匕首，虽然我不知道能做些什么。我又从一个喝醉的敌兵那里偷来一把手枪和子弹。我把这两件武器藏在只有我知道的地方，每次凝视着它们的时候，我都想象着如何把黄色13逼到墙角，如何看着他带着惊恐和无助的表情倒在血泊里面，以及我该说些什么让他死得明白。但是尽管我把预先准备好的演讲稿默默背诵了一遍又一遍，刺杀黄色13的时机却从未到来，因为他的身边有一个守护者，黄色4号，黄色13最信任的僚机，一个文静的，黑色长发的漂亮的女孩，黄色中队唯一的女性飞行员。黄色13几乎每次执行任务都会带上她并且让她飞在离自己最近的位置，即使不飞行的时候，她也总是站在黄色13身后，也就是说无论是天上还是地下她都不会允许任何人伤害自己的队长。黄色4号是否爱上了黄色13？我无从知晓，但是我见过每当黄色13兴致勃勃地和男性队友们摆龙门阵的时候，这个黑发女孩总是以一种特别的眼神看着他的背影，仿佛在注视着一件珍贵之物一般。黄色13知道这件事情吗？也许不。因为他不是那种儿女情长的人。我不知道自己能不能通过黄色4号那一关，但是我必须承认即使我能找到机会在黄色13毫无防备的时候刺杀他，我也不会下手，因为他越来越和一个哥哥的形象重合，就是那种仰慕而永远无法超越的感觉。"

"'他们就要来了。'这天打烊之后酒吧老板的女儿小声对我说。盟军正在筹备反攻大陆，这也是我们一直等待的时刻。'那些人又会怎么样？'我问。'我们将把那些人赶出去，这是我们的小镇！'酒吧老板的女儿回答，我知道她言不由衷，因为她也喜欢黄色13，喜欢那个英俊的、沉默的、技艺高超的年轻飞行员。当然她肯定不会承认这一点，但是我清楚地看见她在远处注视黄色4号和黄色13在一起的时候那羡慕嫉妒恨的眼神。几天后，一辆辆卡车把又大又沉的炸弹运到基地，盟军在大陆东南方某处，巨石阵的射程之外的海岸登陆了，黄色中队将起飞把他们赶回海里。但是就在炸弹准备安装上飞机的时候，大爆炸席卷了基地，原来反抗组织设法引爆了这些物资。黄色4号的手臂被弹片打中受了轻伤，她的飞机伤得比较重，装甲板上面出现了几个大洞。就在这时警报响起，原来一支盟军飞行队以超低空飞行渗透进防空网，以最不可能的高度和角度接近了巨石阵。黄色13奉命率队起飞迎战，黄色4号也歪歪扭扭地跟着去了，尽管连我都知道她的飞机应该在升空之前把破洞补上并且换个引擎。"

"五架飞机出发，只有四架回来，黄色4号不在返回的飞行员名单上，取而代之的是巨石阵被一个盟军飞行员独自摧毁的消息，显然那个飞行员也击落了黄色4号的飞机。黄色13尽力不显示出悲伤的表情，但是这不代表他能一直压抑它们。这天下午，我发现黄色13独自一人蹲在基地附近的湖边发呆，手里拿着一块淡粉色的带着香水味的花边手帕—那是黄色4号的遗物。我悄悄走近他，他也知道我的接近。我站在他身后，两个人之间没有任何对话。良久，黄色13说话了：'飞行员必须对自己的飞机负责，她驾驶一架不是最佳状态的飞机升空，出现任何结果都不能抱怨。'接着他开始讲述更多关于黄色4号的事情：'我们从小就在一起玩，我一直把她当成自己的妹妹一样。后来我加入了空军，她听说之后一定要一起跟过来，于是我开始训练她成为一名和我一样的飞行员…'黄色13的话并非是特意对某个人说的，语气也很平静但是很茫然，仿佛他的灵魂已经不在了一样。"

"战事持续，黄色中队的成员有了大幅调动，很多熟面孔被调离中队，去补充其他部队的空缺。这对黄色13来说是另一个打击，因为他不得不开始训练那些从后方送来的缺乏经验的新兵。更多打击接踵而至，随着盟军步步接近，顾此失彼的占领军的物质储备也出现了赤字，甚至黄色中队这样拥有最高优先权的作战部队也受到影响，黄色13曾经对负责后勤补给的人说由于送来的燃料的质量大不如前，引擎的性能也大打折扣。酒吧墙上的白板贴着一张从敌军总部传真过来的旧剪报，内容是关于巨石阵如何被一个盟军王牌飞行员独自摧毁，那是黄色13贴上去的。他曾经指着这张纸对部下训话：'看吧，敌人当中也有好样的，他们不完全是一群只会暗地使坏的胆小鬼。'躲在一旁的酒吧老板的女儿听了这句话如被冰雪，我知道那天是她引爆了那些炸弹。"

"敌人…一队又一队的敌人。终于盟军推进到小镇附近了，前线撤退下来的敌军也聚集在小镇准备顽强抵抗。防空部队把导弹和火炮架设在任何可以架设的位置，包括医院和其他民用建筑，妄图以拥抱战术让盟军投鼠忌器。黄色13对于这种做法非常生气，因为这样一来整个小镇可能会被战火烧成一片灰烬，但是愤怒归愤怒，他无可奈何。这天晚上酒吧老板的女儿企图在防空武器的弹药箱上面安装引爆装置，她被发现了，只能逃跑。虽然这件事和我无甚关联，我不知为何也跟她着一起沿街跑起来—直到在一个路口被一辆突然出现的汽车拦住。司机正是黄色13，他已经知道我们都是反抗组织成员，并且也知道酒吧老板的女儿是害他失去黄色4号的主要责任人之一。'滚出我们的小镇！你这个西边来的大坏蛋！'也许是因为盟军先头部队近在咫尺，我感觉有恃无恐而冲着黄色13大喊。黄色13脸上出现了一种无法形容的痛苦的表情，从肺里直接吐出几个字：'你们真的这么恨我们吗？'我们不知该怎么回答，只是一直僵持着，即使追兵的手电筒光和脚步正在迅速逼近。仿佛如同永远一样漫长的时间过后，他只说了一句'走吧'，放过了我们。第二天，黄色13继续在基地里面工作，仿佛已经遗忘了昨晚的事情，我却无法再面对他，我想酒吧老板的女儿也是一样的心情。"

"国歌声响遍了大街小巷，举目望去都是祖国的国旗和盟军的旗帜。经过一夜激战，小镇解放了。盟军耀武扬威地开过街道，享受着市民的欢呼和赞许。占领军不是被消灭就是被俘虏，其余的都逃走了，反抗组织和民兵配合挨家挨户排查搜索漏网之鱼。'他们'也走了，留下空荡荡的公路和挖了一半的隧道。不知过了多少日子，盟军的战斗机再一次出现在小镇上空，我站在广场上看着它们，想象着其中的一架是否是被那个剪报上面提到的盟军王牌飞行员驾驶。他将成为黄色13描述的那样的旗鼓相当的对手吗？他们相遇之后会展开命运的决战吗？我和酒吧老板的女儿悄悄打点行装离开了小镇，向西追随黄色13最后的足迹。"

2005年9月19日，经过在市区的殊死搏斗，ISAF在敌对国首都取得了决定性胜利，并迫使守军无条件投降。黄色13率领黄色中队的剩余力量在城市上空和ISAF的王牌飞行员展开最后的战斗，终于在英勇抵抗之后全部战死。长达数年的，由尤利西斯1994XF04小行星引发的大陆战争在这一天画上了句号。

"**各位官兵早安，请容许我有一言相告。一小时之后，诸位将参与历史上最重要的任务—对祸乱整个大陆的残暴之敌发动最后一战。虽然我们国籍不同肤色不同，但是我们生死与共，为了共同的理想战斗至今。现在让我们齐心协力赢得最后的战斗，解放这片美丽的土地，将自由还给我们的人民，我们的朋友，我们的亲人。胜利将为大陆开启一个繁荣的新时代，我们终将胜利，我们终将为人民带来和平与自由，还有未来，这片广阔的天空属于所有热爱和平的人！这片富饶的土地属于所有热爱自由的人！那么就让我们亲手取回这'破碎的天空'，让我们亲手净化这片'燃尽的土地'！"**

这是ISAF总部对其下属部队的战争动员演讲。在敌对国首都被攻陷当天，一群激进的少壮派官兵逃到位于城市南方数百海里，大陆西部海域深处的一个巨大的弹道导弹要塞"巨碑"。巨碑要塞本来和巨石阵一样用来击毁小行星，后来被用于击毁小行星遗留在轨道上的大量碎片。敌军的残余力量企图用储存在这里的大量弹道导弹和ISAF拼个鱼死网破。ISAF对于此事态的反应是立即派出王牌飞行队和特种部队里应外合将要塞以及要塞里面的弹道导弹全部摧毁。

伴随着莫扎特的《D小调安魂曲》的第七乐章《羔羊经》的旋律，进攻开始了。阴沉的天空被无数火流星穿透，就像众神对于人类犯下的罪行的怒火；粗重的烟柱久久没有消散，好似裹在丧服里恸哭的上帝；腾空而起的弹道导弹拖着明亮的火龙，仿佛人类向来自外太空的天谴做出的最后抵抗。

"发现不明机群接近！敌我识别没有反应！"

"派出所有能飞的战斗机！每一架都起飞！我们必须在'天堂之门'打开之前多争取一点时间！"

"确认不明机群是ISAF！他们在邀请我们出战！"

"第十三层发现ISAF特种部队！他们正在试图夺取副控制室！"

"闹鼠灾了！启动安全装置把他们困在那里！派人拿上喷火器消灭他们！"

"不好！长机被击落了！是那个家伙干的！"

"镇静！现在你是长机！"

"又损失两架！我们已经顶不住了！中央发射井还没准备好吗？！"

"再坚持五分钟！只要五分钟就行！"

"这里是清剿部队。我们已经压制住ISAF特种部队，但是他们的抵抗很激烈所以无法前进。我们将坚守岗位直到V2导弹发射。"

"只剩我一架了吗…为何短短一年形势就完全颠倒过来…"

"一号发射井阵列通道有异物入侵！是ISAF的战斗机！第一发电机组断线了！"

"第二和第三发电机组断线，我们现在只能依靠储备电力运行。"

"V2导弹就绪！把剩余电力全部输送至'天堂之门'，准备发射！"

"这里是清剿部队！ISAF部队占领了副控制室！他们把门从对面锁上了！快点打开！炸开也行！"

"导弹发射最后倒数！还有十秒…"

"那是什么？！谁把中央发射井的散热通道打开了？！"

随着中央发射井"天堂之门"里面的（准）末日武器—V2洲际弹道导弹的爆炸，敌人的野心被彻底粉碎。击毁导弹的英雄—那位盟军的王牌飞行员驾驶着猛禽从如同一个火山口一样喷涌着火焰和浓烟的发射井口飞出，如同一只浴火重生的凤凰。英雄确实存在，所有人刚刚目睹了一个，而那个英雄现在就要回去接受他应得的无尽的荣耀。

"黄色13的身影消失在蓝天的深处，再也没有回来，留下的只有那块带着香水的气息的手帕。这里，敌国首都外面的山岗上的这片白桦林，就是我和酒吧老板女儿追随黄色13的旅程的终点。我们怀着不同的心情把手帕埋在了树林里面，实行了最后的注目礼之后，我们转身回程，就在这时树林之上传来了战斗机的呼啸声，我的目光随着声音的远去一直上升，透过密集的树枝，仿佛看到有个看不见的人驾驶着一架看不见的战斗机直冲向天空的尽头，化作了远方的星辰。"

"战争结束了，和平降临了。航空煤油的味道逐渐淡去，青草和野花的香味再一次回归。黄色中队的临时跑道重新成为了高速公路，充满了来往的车辆。"光阴荏苒，当时的小男孩如今已经长成大人，在午后安逸的气氛里，他坐在院子里面写信："黄色13曾经说过如果有一天能够遇到一个旗鼓相当的对手，即使被击败他也在所不惜。我想在那场毫无意义的战争行将结束之时，你的出现一定带给他意料之外的喜悦，至少我愿意相信。所以我在这里给你写信，因为只有你，那个击落了黄色13的王牌飞行员能够证明这一点，所以我在这里写信给你…"阳光明媚，春风和煦，在被微风轻轻撩动的信纸旁边是一张照片，上面是四个人：黄色13、黄色4号、小男孩、酒吧老板的女儿，他们正在开心地笑着。


End file.
